<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Still of Night by The_PrincessCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234851">In the Still of Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_PrincessCat/pseuds/The_PrincessCat'>The_PrincessCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fake Mission, Fluff, Iruka has the cutest blush, Kakashi does what Kakashi wants, Kakashi has no regrets, M/M, Waterfall, You did all this to get me alone, water chakra walking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_PrincessCat/pseuds/The_PrincessCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi concocts an elaborate plan just to get Iruka outside Konaha's walls and alone. It works, and Iruka is all the less oblivious, even if perhaps Kakashi wasn't really trying to keep it that much of a secret.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Still of Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A quick drabble I did to see if I could still write these guys. Has it really been ten years since I wrote anything for Naruto? Shame on me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of trees rustling in the wind was commonplace in Konoha, the soft sound creating music to the ears most. Kakashi stood, back leaning against a tree, listening to every distant intonation. His eye was closed, his body completely relaxed as he all but melted into his surroundings. In the distance he could hear and feel a group of children at play. The likelihood of there being danger in the center of the village was slim, but Kakashi could never be too wary. </p><p>It wasn’t a surprise when he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching, as he was waiting for someone. He guessed by the gait and the weight behind each step that it was exactly that individual. However, his eye remained closed until the other man was directly in front of him. </p><p>“I’m sorry I’m late. Naruto was causing problems again. You know how that kid can be.” </p><p>One dark eye opened, and Kakashi felt the corners of his lips curl ever so slightly. It was amusing to him how much Iruka cared for the child, taking on a pseudo paternal role. It made him more endearing, and that odd sort of kindness drew Kakashi to him. </p><p>“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long.” Iruka apologized, his hand flying to the back of his neck as he smiled widely. </p><p>“Not any longer than expected.” The response was short as he pushed himself from the tree. “Shall we?” </p><p>The mirth in Iruka’s face fell as they continued through the town, without saying much more to each other. At the gate, Izumo and Kotetsu sat chattering as Kakashi picked up the pen and clipboard to sign them out of town. </p><p>“Not planning on being long.” Kakashi’s eye flicked from the page to the two men before passing the page and a sealed scroll with the Hokage’s seal to them. “See you by sunrise.” </p><p>Without another word, they walked through the open gate. Kakashi was in the trees Iruka right behind him. They moved, wordlessly through the trees, flitting from tree to tree. It had always come as a surprise to Kakashi just how much talent Iruka had, the man had chosen to work with children. Perhaps it was a blessing in disguise, passing all his knowledge onto the next generation. </p><p>It wasn’t until the quick sounds of water reached them did either of them halt. </p><p>“This the place?” Iruka’s voice was barely above a whisper, eliciting a single nod from the white haired Jonin. </p><p>If it was even possible, their next movements were more covert, not even disturbing a single leaf on the trees as the waterfall came into view. The sun had fully set, and now, in the moonlight, they were left in their element. Standing in the water, there was a figure, back turned, and fully clothed. Kakashi side eyed Iruka, waiting for the man to make a move. </p><p>“Mission: Acquire target and return to the Hokage before first light.” Kakashi’s words were flat, and Iruka seemed to understand. </p><p>As Iruka flitted from the tree branch they had shared, Kakashi stifled a laugh, following just moments behind. In mere moments, they were in position over the figure. It was now obvious from their position, that something was off with the hooded figure, the face and stance in the water very stationary. </p><p>Kakashi nodded once, and Iruka returned the gesture. In moments, They were both waist high in the pool, the waterfall only feet away. Iruka held a kunai in his hands. </p><p>Everything next happened quickly; Iruka opened his mouth just as the figure in front of them puffed into smoke. As Iruka coughed, and the smoke cleared, a single log wearing a poor impersonation of Kakashi’s wig and a Konaha headband was in its place. Kakashi stood across from Iruka, a smile clear on his lips even through the mask. </p><p>Iruka’s ears went red as his arms dropped into the water. “You-this? What?”</p><p>“Oh. I guess I’ve been found out.” Kakashi moved quickly, chakra walking over the water. He squatted so he was level with Iruka, his torso dripping with the water. “Whatever are we going to do now?”</p><p>The subtle blush flared quickly, bursting over his cheekbone and over his scared nose. “I-what is the meaning of this Kakashi!”</p><p>“You are a difficult man to get alone, you know that?” Kakashi’s single eye locked with Iruka’s, his elbows idly resting on his knees. </p><p>“You set this whole thing up to get me alone!” Iruka cleared his throat, taking a slight step backwards. “What about the note you handed to Izumo and Kotetsu?”</p><p>“A fake” Kakashi leaned further into Iruka. </p><p>“Hatake Kakashi, you are the most reckless man I have ever met.” </p><p>“And you love me all the more for it.” Kakashi leaned in further still, a single hand pulling down the mask he always wore. Before Iruka could protest any further or find another excuse in the back of his mind, Kakashi pressed his lips firmly into the other man’s. </p><p>Everything around them grew still, and even the waterfall was drowned out by the hammering of Iruka’s heart in his ears. His hand came up, in an attempt to reach for Kakashi. However, in that one movement, the rush of the water pulled at him, and as he lost his balance, his head dunked underwater, as he looked up at Kakashi still standing on the water's surface. </p><p>For a moment, he just let himself drift. The thundering pulse of the waterfall drowned out any thought besides Kakashi. Iruka noted the soft way that the man’s lips curled into a smile as he replaced the mask over his nose. That smile, Iruka would burn into his mind's eye forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, just because I find it funny, yes, the scroll that Kakashi gives Izumo and Kotetsu does have some very crude drawings in it. Yes it is a fake, and the giggles I get from watching one of them pocket the scroll 'for later' and not telling the other. Oh, I missed Naruto!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>